


Apologies

by o3o_b



Category: RWBY
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RT you’re killing us, because I’m not waiting 3 more volumes for closure, this drabble escalated quickly and I'm not sorry, titles and summaries are not my forte, v6 spoilers, we want a hand holding scene too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o3o_b/pseuds/o3o_b
Summary: Qrow apologizes to Ozpin and they both find some closure. Takes place after V6 finale. Spoilers.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This has controversial Vol6 content. If you found yourself upset at this RWBY volume for any reason, I highly recommend you stop reading and go back now. Warning. Warning warning warning. Warning.
> 
> Anyways, originally a sequal to Truth, this was re-written a few times because the season finale came out, and my heart~. You don’t necessarily have to read that drabble to enjoy this. The following drabble takes place after Vol 6, when our main characters spend a night in Atlas. Also headcanon: Since vol 6 ep 4, I’ve restructured my viewpoints on Ozpin and Oscar merging. I don’t think they necessarily have to merge fully, and that it’s a choice, and when they do use the term merge, it’s more with a fluid meaning than with the idea that they will eventually become one soul sort of thing. I was unable to really insert that idea in this drabble, so please keep in mind while reading, Ozpin and Qrow talk with the idea in mind that Ozpin and Oscar are and can be separated. Anyways, enough AN. Please enjoy my fellow Cloqwork comrades.

Qrow saw Oscar standing outside on the balcony of their room in Atlas. The city lights shined bright against the starless night sky and the humming of technology could be heard everywhere. The city was _alive_ with continuous bustling of airships, the whirling sounds of Atlas machinary, and burning fluorescent lights that rivaled the sun. For a country boy like him, the metropolis of Atlas was phenomenal.  
  
Instead of sleeping inside like everyone else, Oscar stood there, resting his arms on top of the railing. He stared into the vast landscape, admiring the beauty of skyscrapers that dreamed of touching the stars, reaching up as high as they could into the dark cloudless sky. Atlas military airships hovered and flew all around, protecting their precious Solitas capital. His dark brown hair softly moved, caressed by the cold breeze. Oscar looked so happy and peaceful as he admired the beauty of the city, that at first Qrow hesitated.  
  
“Hey,” Qrow called out in a low, raspy voice. Oscar gave a little jump and whipped around to see him. It was just the two of them on the balcony, and Oscar was tense. The boy’s eyes were slightly wide, darting from side to side, and the older man swallowed, the guilt gnawing at him from the inside out.  
  
“H-hey,” Oscar stuttered. Qrow watched sadly as the young boy unconsciously wrapped his arms defensively around his body. The older man sighed, running his fingers nervously through his greying hair.  
  
“Look,” Qrow began, motioning his hand. He looked away from Oscar to down at the floor, and swallowed. Taking a deep inhale through his nose, he stood up straight, lifting his head to look at the young teenager straight in the eye. Oscar took a step backward, and Qrow _cringed_ , now hunching over, and tried speaking again.  
  
“Look, I’m really sorry.”  
  
Oscar’s eyes widened in surprise, certainly not expecting such an admission. “Oh,” he popped out.  
  
“Oscar,” Qrow continued, hesitant, “and…and Ozpin, I’m…I’m really, really, sorry.” The two just stared at each other for a moment. Oscar started shuffling nervously on his feet as Qrow put his hands in his pockets to keep from fiddling with the rings on his fingers. After a few awkward seconds, Qrow turned around to walk back inside.  
  
“W-wait!” Oscar called. Qrow stiffened, stopping in his tracks. “He…Ozpin wants to talk to you. If that’s alright.”  
  
Qrow’s heart skipped a beat and, slowly turning around, he saw Oscar’s whole body glow with a warm green light. When the boy opened his eyes again, his eyes sparkled _gold_ , and then he gave Qrow a soft, secretive, sad smile. Qrow knew that smile.  
  
“Good evening, Qrow.”  
  
There Ozpin stood, in Oscar’s body. His posture slightly changed, his head tilted up more, his back straight. Qrow’s heart hurt anew, and yet, he couldn’t help but send a small smile back at his old friend.  
  
“Hey Oz.”  
  
Ozpin walked over to Qrow, who had found that _his own feet wouldn’t move_. When he was less than a foot away, Ozpin looked up at Qrow, and wasn’t that still an odd feeling for the both of them. It had only been about a month since they had last…talked, but Qrow felt like it had been years. Yet, all of that seemed to melt away as the two stared longingly at each other. Qrow’s heart was filled with anguish, but hearts were intricate and nonsensical, and even though it bore a deep sorrow, it also felt more. Decades of trust, reliance, and unnamed feelings was not something that was easily forgotten nor lost. Qrow’s eyes pierced into Ozpin’s, noting that they were kind and yet glassy, the green and gold startling bright, just as shiny as the city lights. Qrow gulped, knowing he had to speak.

“Ozpin, I…” the huntsman found his voice thick, so thick it caught in his throat. Ozpin looked blurry now. Qrow blinked a few times. _Pull it together_ , he growled to himself, and tried again. “I…”  
  
“It’s alright now, Qrow.” Ozpin replied, his sad smile ever present, his eyes glistening. “It’s…alright.” Tears fell down Ozpin’s cheeks as he said that, and Qrow couldn’t hold back anymore.  
  
Qrow knelt down and pulled the other tightly into his arms. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears pool up behind his eyelids. Qrow had felt Ozpin stiffen in his arms at first, but now he was relaxing, his arms gradually coming up to wrap themselves around Qrow’s back. Qrow held onto Ozpin, as if he was a lifeline, a lifeline in a small little body that wasn’t his own. Ozpin held back tenderly, as if Qrow would break, _no_ , as if Qrow might push him away at any time, and then his grip got tighter and tighter until they were even.  
  
“I…I punched you.” Qrow choked out, when he finally could find it within himself to speak. “I punched Oscar. I hurt you both.” Tears of regret ran down his cheeks, his voice cracking. “And then, I just fell _apart_.” _I betrayed your trust. I betrayed your friendship. You_ ** _needed_** _me, and I…_  
  
“I... _I let you down_.” Qrow choked out the last part, so raw and deep and _it hurt_.  
  
Qrow gently pushed Ozpin away. Good Gods, was he a mess. His throat was unbearably thick. He looked down and wiped his eyes with his hands, stumbling backwards, until his back hit the wall. Sliding down until he was sitting with his knees bent at chest level, he finally looked up.  
  
And there Ozpin was, standing right in front of him. The headmaster looked down at Qrow with a smile that spoke volumes. Even in another body, it was still Ozpin. Ozpin, with his gentle smiles, his comforting words, and his plethora of patience that even the Gods would be envious of. Ozpin, with his sly humor, his ridiculous love for hot chocolate, and his odd taste for trouble that Glynda found absolutely infuriating from time to time. Ozpin, with his heart of gold, his unorthodox ways, and his continuous effort to act in the best interest for all even if no one else understood. For Qrow, it had always been Ozpin. It had always been Ozpin ever since Qrow was a student. And it _shattered_ him.  
  
Ozpin knelt down in front of Qrow, and Qrow straightened his legs so that Ozpin could get closer. Ozpin raised both his hands to Qrow’s cheeks and hesitated. His small hands were shaking, and Qrow just looked back at him brokenly, blinking tears down his face. Ozpin pressed forward, taking Qrow’s face in his hands, and feeling the slight stubble underneath his palms. He started stroking Qrow’s cheekbone with him thumbs, wiping the tears that fell from tired, rusty red eyes.  
  
“Oh, my dusty old crow,” Ozpin whispered so quietly, as he looked up into Qrow’s confused eyes. “You really do believe you’ve failed me, haven’t you?”  
  
“But I punched you and Oscar,” Qrow managed to croak out.  
  
“You punched Oscar, yes. That was a mistake. That…that took a while for him to process.” Ozpin's eyes were sad, but he smiled up at Qrow. “But he’s a remarkable child in his own right. Afterall, he’s the one my soul was drawn to when I died. And while he might not be as comfortable around you as he was before-” Qrow winced. “-he’s come to understand everyone’s intentions, and thus has forgiven you, as I already and always have. I have the utmost faith in you that you won’t make a repeat performance.”  
  
Qrow looked up at Ozpin, stunned. He opened his mouth tried to talk, but nothing would come out at first. Then, he managed to speak.  
  
“And how can you be so sure I won’t punch you both again?” Qrow questioned.  
  
“I know,” Ozpin whispered, as his sorrowful smile changed into something… _else_ , “because I believe in you.”  
  
“But…I hurt you…”  
  
“And haven’t people made mistakes before?”  
  
“Oz,” Qrow managed to roll his eyes so hard that his head tilted a little, “When people get betrayed, they play things close to the chest until things prove themselves better. Until they really know if the person has changed and can be trusted. I mean,” his voice took on a desperate edge. “How can you _already_ say you believe in me? I treated you like shit! We all did! I punched you! I _abandoned_ you! When you needed me most, _I. Let. You. Down._ ”  
  
Not being able to bear to look Ozpin in the eye any longer, he gently took Ozpin’s hands off his face, so that he could turn his head down to the side. Closing his eyes tightly, he felt like he was stabbing himself in the heart with a knife named shame, and couldn’t bare it. As the seconds ticked by silently, Qrow finally dared to look back up, curiosity and anxiety eating away at his brain. Ozpin was silently watching him, a thoughtful look on his face. Qrow looked away again, his fingers curling and uncurling by his sides under the intense stare.  
  
“You know,” Ozpin said after a minute, and Qrow stopped fidgeting. “at one point, Ruby also said that to me as well.”  
  
“That she let you down?”  
  
“That she wouldn’t.” Qrow whipped his head up in surprise, and Ozpin laughed lightly. “And do you know what?” Ozpin leaned forward, smiling secretly. “You both never did.”  
  
Qrow’s eyes widened.  
  
_What?_  
  
Ozpin continued, “Qrow, I’ve made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet. I have lived for thousands of years, trying to stop Salem. So many people leave when they learn the truth. Or worse, they betray me. Look at Raven. Look at Lionheart. But,” Ozpin smiled honestly, “you, team RWBY, team JNR - you all stayed. You’re all still _trying_. How could I ever truly feel that any of you have let me down?”  
  
“But,” Qrow rationed, staring into Ozpin’s eyes, “I told you that I regretted meeting you! That meeting you was the worst luck in my life!”  
  
“It did hurt when you said that, I’m not denying that,” Ozpin replied softly. “But I know you. I have faith in you. And look at where we are now.”  
   
Qrow just stared at Ozpin, stupefied by his words, not understanding at least one bit. The headmaster sighed with a smile and shook his head.  
  
“Qrow,” Ozpin started slowly. “did you ever at one point think that Ruby hated you?”  
  
“I,” Qrow scrambled for the right words. “I never thought she hated me. Sure, my drinking was a problem, but she was upset by my actions – she didn’t hate me. I never thought…“  
  
“And so then,” Ozpin continued, his encouraging smile ever present, “When she silenced you before we stole the airship, did you ever think that she that she was saying your opinions didn’t matter to her? That _you_ didn’t matter to her?”  
  
“No,” Qrow looked really confused now, the gears in his head slowly moving. “Why would she…?”  
  
“Really?” Ozpin hummed thoughtfully when he saw that Qrow wasn’t going to continue. He tilted his head as if in amusement. “And why do you think that? Because if I remember correctly, she cut you off saying, and I quote, ‘I don’t really care what you think. I say we do it our way. And if you think you can keep up with us kids, we’d be happy to have you.'”  
  
“Because,” Qrow started, “she had to cut me off. That’s what any good leader would had to do with me in the moment. I wasn’t listening and I was stopping them from moving forward. We had to get to Atlas.”  
  
Qrow ran his hand through his hair, slightly embarassed, “Yeah, the plan wasn’t the greatest. There was probably a better way, but it was the only plan we had at the time, and we thought we had no other choice. I mean, when you really think about it, I wasn’t just stopping them from making what could have been a horrible decision with lifelong repercussions. The problem was that I was discouraging them so badly that they probably wouldn’t even been able to think of another plan. I wasn’t just protecting them. I was stopping them from moving forward, just like I wasn’t moving forward. I was endangering our mission.”  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Ozpin pressed, “Didn’t she basically say, ‘we don’t need adults’. Didn’t that make you feel like you were unwanted? Unnecessary? Unloved?”  
  
“Of course not. That girl is one of the most loving people I know. I’m _proud_ of her.” Qrow smiled at the memory. “She did what she needed to do, y’know? And when she did talk back to me, it was because I was falling apart and holding them back and ruining our mission. It was out of necessity and out of love.” He paused, struggling to find the right words before continuing.  
  
“When she said that they’ve been in bad situations before, and they didn’t need an adult to come save them or tell them what to do, they just did it their way, she was mistaken. But,” Qrow emphasized, “It doesn’t hurt me that much _._ Because I understand that she just doesn’t get it. She’s _still_ growing up. And as her uncle, _as an adult_ , I should be there to help guide her.” Ozpin hummed, listening thoughtfully as Qrow continued.  
  
“But I wasn’t. I was falling apart. What these kids need were adults that could continue moving forward to make things work. They needed adults in supporting them in doing the right thing when the time came. Not…” Qrow looked down in shame. “Not some pessimistic, drunken alcoholic who’s just holding them back. I…I couldn’t even think of a better idea to keep moving forward. She didn't mean that she didn't want me. If I had played as a part of the team with the goal of stopping Salem, if I had just _come up with some better plan_ , they would have been happy to take it and follow along. But no one was stepping up to the plate except for Jaune and Ruby. So what other choice did we have?””  
  
Qrow took his flask out of his pocket. He stared at it for a moment, only to sigh and place it back inside. “She didn’t want me as an obstacle or as dead weight on the battlefield. But she did want me as an ally. As part of the team. I never felt unwanted. Just a little scolded, I suppose.”  
  
He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “She’s…really growing up and fast. She…she still needs us, and she still wants us, but not as adults who try to hold them back from doing anything. She needs us for support to keep moving forward. I just…I guess I just needed a bit of a wake up call.”  
  
“You can say that,” Ozpin rationalized, his voice quiet, “but that’s just one way of twisting her words into what you think they mean. Her words could have easily been intended differently. It sounded really bad, did it not? How could you possibly think that she wasn't saying she didn’t need you? That she was saying that, unless you go by their rules, that you’re unwanted and therefore implying that you're unloved.”  
  
“Because,” Qrow blinked back at him, still confused. “Because this is _Ruby_. I’ve watched her grow up. I _know_ her. And I know she loves people, and I know she loves me. That even with all my problems, all my mistakes, that she will _always_ love me.” He looked at Ozpin in confusion, who was still smiling patiently up at him. “Why are you asking me this?”  
  
“So then,” Ozpin smiled, speaking carefully while observing Qrow, “if you feel that you know your niece enough to come to these conclusions, then is it now so hard to believe that, after all these years I’ve known you, I could come to my own conclusions as well?”  
  
_Oh._  
  
The tears on Qrow’s cheeks had dried, but Qrow could already feel his eyes wet again.  
  
“You,” Qrow choked out. “You…and your goddamn positivity.” Ozpin hummed and then moved to sit at Qrow’s right side. They sat together in silence while looking out at the city landscape. An airship flew past, the engines so loud that Qrow couldn’t hear anything, let alone the rustling of clothing. He felt Ozpin’s left hand next to his, a light touch to the side of his right pinky. It continued to rest there for a moment, and without looking, Qrow took it, entwining their hands. Qrow gently squeezed his hand and immediately Ozpin squeezed back. They sat there in silence, enjoying the warmth of each others’ hands. After a while, Ozpin spoke.  
  
“Team RWBY and team JNR….They really have exceeded my expectations…” Ozpin said quietly. “With the resilience and fortitude they had, their drive to do what’s right no matter what the odds are,” Ozpin sighed, “Perhaps I made another mistake in not telling them the truth when I had promised them no more secrets…But it seemed too risky to dispense.” Qrow stared at Ozpin like he had grown another head.  
  
“Oz, are you fucking with me right now?” Ozpin gave a small chuckle at that, his shoulders shaking. He brightly smiled up at Qrow, warming up the old bird’s heart. While Qrow felt honored by such a gift, he couldn’t help but worry that maybe Ozpin and Oscar had hit their head during the emergency crash landing.  
  
“Oz, I don’t think anyone could really blame you for not telling them, at the very least,” Qrow rationalized, gesturing with his free hand. “First off, most of what Jinn told us wasn't even our business. The only thing we needed to know was that Jinn said you couldn’t destroy Salem. Secondly, adults couldn't even handle it, and they’re not only kids – they were volatile kids that just went through a lot of trauma. They hadn’t even fully gained your trust yet and you hadn’t theirs. The chances of them reacting badly were pretty much guaranteed.”  
  
“But,” Ozpin mused thoughtfully, “they’re still here.”  
  
“Oz,” Qrow said, exasperated. “How were you suppose to know that?”  
  
“As their headmaster-”  
  
“Oh for fucks sake, Oz. Shut up.”  
  
“But I-”  
  
“No buts.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“I said, no buts!”  
  
Ozpin smiled softly at his insistent friend. “Well, I suppose it’s not worth reminiscing in the past. What’s done is done. All we can do is move forward with dignity.”  
  
A cold breeze came pass them, and Ozpin shivered. Qrow put his right arm around Ozpin’s shoulder, and then pulled him in close until their sides were flushed. He moved his arm so that linked with Ozpin’s right hand, almost cradling it gently.  
  
“Qrow?” Ozpin’s voice was unsure. Qrow looked down at him, seeing Ozpin’s questioning, hopeful eyes. Qrow swallowed, breaking his gaze from Ozpin and looked back at the sky. The sun was starting to rise now, casting its precious rays upon the floating city, its light reflecting to make even the roads look gold. 

“I won’t leave you.” Qrow suddenly said with determination. He looked back at Ozpin with renewed strength, catching hold of the other’s eyes with his own. “I won’t ever leave you.”  
  
“I know.” Ozpin smiled, relaxing into his hold, but Qrow _bristled_.  
  
“No, you don’t get it!” Qrow insisted. He squeezed Ozpin’s hand. He _had_ to make this clear. “Oz, even if I die, I’ll come back. I’ll keep coming back, no matter what. And I’ll _find_ you. Every single time. I promise.” Ozpin’s eyes widened, his lips slightly parted.  
  
“And _when_ we defeat Salem,” Qrow said with as much conviction as he could. “One day, when all of this is over, when Ruby and Yang and all the kids are old with grandchildren and we’re nothing but memories to them, we’ll be gone. We’ll be somewhere’s else. We’ll _live_ somewhere’s else. We’ll live in a place where _no_ Gods will control us. Where no one will be in our way. And then, we can and _will_ make our own path. And I swear, when that happens, I’ll…” Qrow swallowed, the words getting caught in his throat.  
  
“We’ll be together.” Ozpin finished, smiling lovingly up at Qrow. And as Ozpin laid his head against Qrow’s chest and closed his eyes, both their hearts filled with a deep healing tenderness.  
  
“Yeah," Qrow said, his thumb rubbing circles on Ozpin's hand as they basked in the glow of a new day. "Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to give a special thank you to the lovely people on 'That Writing Place' discord that helped me. I was really struggling with the giant walls of monologues. I do apologize if the ending seemed abrupt and if the last section seemed a bit out of place. It’s basically leading up to another fic that I’ve been playing around in my head for the past couple of years, and I figured the idea kinda fit in here too, so yeah. Maybe I'll connect them one day. Just to clarify, no, they’re not thinking of trying to kill the Gods like Salem. Just live on a planet not ruled by them.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Edit: I belatedly realized that many people might think I'm writing Qrow out of character and if anything he should be comforting Ozpin more, not the other way around. I guess in my mind, Ozpin has gained hundreds of years of experience and maturity, while I feel that in some ways, Qrow never really grew up. I admit, Qrow may or may not really be written very well to character.


End file.
